What Happens In Music Class
by misscakerella
Summary: The new student Stevie comes along at music class. Zander's determined to make friends with her, and everybody looks down on her. Nelson and Kevin think she's cool, and they end up with Gravity 4. Summary sucks, but the story is much better than the summary.


**Dabbling with a few ideas in my head, and for some reason, this idea kept appearing in my head. To get rid of the annoying feeling, I thought I should write this story. Weird story, but what's the worst that could happen?**

(Zander)

I thought it was just going to be a random Tuesday in February. Boy, was I wrong. Let me tell you about myself. I'm 13, in seventh grade. Pretty hot. So I was a little cocky, but that's just who I am. I have two friends, Nelson and Kevin. They aren't hot as me, but I'm not as funny, creative, and random as they are. Right now, we were in music class. I loved this class.

"Okay class, we have a new student." Ms. Antariksa says. I raise my hand.

"Yes Zander?" she asks annoyed. I guess she was really tired or something.

"Who is the student?" I ask. She just looks at the student, and acts all overprotective, like she was the student's mom or something.

"Students, meet Stevie Baskara. She's new here, and she has moved to different schools due to bullying." Ms. Antariksa said. I instantly regretted asking that question. And I just asked who was the new student. As she finished that last sentence, Stevie walked in. She didn't look like the other girls in class. Honestly, I was expecting just another perf. Turns out, she was different. The guys in class were staring at her, with me staring with them. The girls in the class were glaring at her. Hmm... Stevie was beautiful, but not in a fake and sparkly way. She had dark locks that framed her face perfectly unintentionally.

"Hello." she says quietly, and sits down in an empty seat in the front.

"Dude. She's going into the forbidden land." Nelson whispers to me. The "Forbidden Land" was the row in the front. No one went over there because if you went there, Ms. Antariksa picked on you to answer a question, or something like that. Yeah, Ms. Antariksa had a eye problem, but we all loved her anyways. Something told me Stevie could use a friend.

"Ya think?" Kevin says. Oops. Maybe I said that out loud. I walk up and sit right next to her. When I get over there, she scoots over. I scoot right next to her. We keep doing the same thing until she runs out of chairs to move over to, and I'm practically sitting on her lap.

"Zander? What are you doing?" Ms. Antariksa said.

"Just giving a friendly welcome to Stevie." I say nonchalantly. Stevie looks annoyed. Hmm.. I guess she wasn't a social person. That didn't mean I was going to give up.

"Okay class, just have some free time or something. We have nothing to do, so just knock yourselves out." Ms. Antariksa says. I turn my attention toward to Stevie. She didn't look happy that I was on her lap, but she didn't look angry. I couldn't really explain how she looked.

"So... How's it goin?" I ask her.

"Why are you on my lap?" she asks. She didn't say it in a mean way, but it wasn't very gentle either. I get off her and sit on the chair next to her.

"I'm trying to make friends with you." I say. After I say that, she looks much happier.

"Oh..." she says and looks down at her old converse blushing a little bit. I mentally smile.

"So... How you liking Brewster so far?" I say casually.

"It's not normal, I can tell you that." she says smiling a bit, but once she notices me looking at her smile, the smile instantly vanishes.

"Normal is boring. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I just worry."

"Worry about what?" I ask.

"Worry if Brewster will be like any of my other schools. If it will end like it always does." she says. I felt sorry for her, but I didn't want her to sulk for the rest of the school year.

"Can you play any instruments?" I randomly ask her.

"I can sort of play." she says.

"What can you play?" I ask her.

"Well, I can play the spoons, cello, violin, saxophone, flute, viola, piccolo, bass guitar, drums, piano, ukulele, electric guitar-"

"Are you a music prodigy or something?" I ask her.

"And I can sing a little." she says with a hint of laughter in her voice. All of a sudden, there's this weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't bad. It was... Good? I couldn't explain it.

"We are in music class, and Ms. Antariksa said we could do anything we want. Show me." I say.

"Okay." she says and walks up to the piano in the corner. It was old, and no one has used it for years. Ms. Antariksa didn't want to use it because she was more into the other instruments. The piano was caked with dust and cobwebs. Stevie didn't mind. She just blew it a bit, and opened it up. She started playing 'chopsticks' on the piano. It almost made me laugh hysterically, but I remembered that we were only in the seventh grade. She stops playing the piano.

"That was just a warmup. Can you play?" she says. Yeah. A warm up.

"I can play, but I'm much more advanced than that." I say smirking a little. I was obviously a much better piano player than her.

"Then let's see you play." she says. I just hesitate and play the piano. Some of the students watch from their seats. Stevie just smirks at me. What? I think I did pretty good.

"I'm much better blindfolded." she says. Blindfolded? Was that even possible for her?

"Really?" I ask her.

"Really. All I need someone to help me put my fingers in the starting position, and since we don't have a blindfold, someone usually puts their hands over my eyes." she says calmly.

"I'll help you." I say. She just hesitates and sitts at the piano. I put my hands over her eyes and she just gives me directions.

"Okay. Just place both of my hands at E. I'll do the rest." she says. I take her hands and place them over the keys. There was that weird feeling again. What was it?

After she got her hands placed, she started to play. It wasn't chopsticks. It was some sort of song that was very complex. It had a hint of the blues in the song. After she's done playing, I just keep my hands over her eyes dumbstruck.

"You can take your hands off my eyes now." she says. The students are just staring at us in the corner. Even we got attention from Ms. Antariksa. I take my hands off her eyes, and the students start clapping like she was a rockstar or something.

"Bravo!" Ms. Antariksa said. She just walks over back to her seat sheepishly and I follow her along.

"I can't understand why anyone would think of bullying you." I say.

"They said playing the piano blindfolded made me a freak. It usually starts in music class." she says quietly. Those were stupid . Bullying for having a talent?

"It didn't make you a freak. It made you unique." I said. A small smile appears onto her face, but it disappears again. As we were talking, Kacey and her crew come sit at the forbidden land. Wait. She never liked it over here. I wonder why she decided to come now? Kacey stands in front of Stevie.

"Another freak around Brewster." Kacey says like one of the evil queens in one of those fairy tales your mom would read you at bedtime. Stevie just looked down at her boots.

"It will be worse here than at your other schools Steve. You should watch out." Kacey says glaring at Stevie. Seriously? Stevie has been here for like 10 minutes, and she is instantly hated by the Perfs. Stevie decides to speak up.

"Then I guess I should start hiding." Stevie says sarcastically. After that, she goes to the ukulele in another area of the room. Kacey just stands there looking at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed Stevie.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask her.

"Who were they?" Stevie asks.

"The Perfs." I say.

"Who are the Perfs?" she asks me.

"The abbreviation for perfect. They think they are all better than everyone because they don't have flaws." I say. Stevie just takes the ukulele and strums it.

"No one is perfect. It's not possible." Stevie says. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Some things are perfect." I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

Just before I get to answer her, Kacey comes over to me again.

"Zander! Why did you leave your girlfriend like that!?" Kacey whines. Girlfriend? I could tell Stevie was thinking the same thing too.

"I guess I should leave you guys alone. I won't bother you guys." Stevie says and walks away.

"But she's not my-"

"Calm down Zamdie. She's gone now. I thought she would never leave us alone." Kacey says trying to act all innocent. It wasn't working. My name was Zamdie?

"First of all, my name is not 'Zamdie'. Second, don't you have like six boyfriends right now?" I ask her.

"They weren't my type. I know who is." she says.

"Leave me alone." I say, and walk back over to Stevie.

"But we have to plan the wedding!" Kacey hollers. She was obsessed over me right now, but she'll get over me in a few weeks. Let's hope days. When I see Stevie, she is just drawing in an old notebook. Cool.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask. Behind her.

"AHHH!" she yells and almost punches my face. I fall down, but I'm not hurt.

"What the heck?" I say.

"Sorry. Reflexes." she says helping me up.

"Pst. Zander." Nelson says to me. Stevie just signals me to go over there. I do what she says.

"What's wrong?" I ask Nelson and Kevin.

"Dude. You are hanging out with that weird girl, and you turned down the Kacey Simon!" Kevin exclaims.

"So what? If you got to know Stevie, you would see that's she's not so bad." I say. Kevin and Nelson just look t each other, and decide.

"Fine. Can you bring her here?" Nelson asks me. I just shrug and walk over to Stevie. I take her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"Taking you to get more friends." I say and bring her over to Nelson and Kevin. She sits there, and there is some awkward silence.

"Well hiya." she says trying to create a conversation. Nelson and Kevin smile. This was going to be fun.

"Hi. I'm Nelson, and this is Kevin." Nelson says and reaches out to shake her hand. She shakes it, and smiles. I couldn't help but feel kind of jealous. Me. Jealous. That only happened in the same stories that consisted of talking bears and candy islands.

"So... Have you ever noticed that the song twinkle twinkle little star is just the ABCs, but in different words?" Stevie randomly says. Hmm... I never noticed that.

"Really? Cool. I never thought about that." Nelson says and smiles. She smiles back. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. Okay, maybe a little.

"Nice taste in ladies Zander." Kevin says to me. I mentally face palm myself.

"So... How you doing?" Nelson asks Stevie.

"Good so far. No one has threatened me except for Barbie doll over there." Stevie says pointing to Kacey who was flirting with some random guy.

"Do you miss your old school?" Kevin asks Stevie.

"Not really. I never had any friends in New York-"

"New York? Awesome! Was it fun?" I ask her.

"Not really. Ever heard of Madison Square Garden?" she asks us.

"Yeah!" we say in unison.

"Get this, my school is just a few blocks away from that place, and I've never seen a celebrity in my life." she says. How was that possible?

"Hmm... That's odd." Nelson says probably mentally creating theories of what could've happened.

"Do any of you guys play instruments?" Stevie asks us.

"Ummm... Yeah. Why?" we ask her.

"Since I've never seen any celebrities at Madison Square Garden, how about we put some in?" she asks us.

"What?" I say confused. She facepalms herself.

"I'm saying that maybe we should start a band, and when we are famous, we could go to Madison Square Garden." she says. Really?

"You think we have a chance?" Nelson says.

"Of course we do!" she says. Something told me she never had a friend.

"Hmm... I'm in, but what will we be called?" I ask.

"How about Furious Pidgeons?" Kevin asks.

"NO!" I yell.

"Fine. How about the pizza dudes?" Nelson suggests.

"I'm not feeling it." Stevie and I say.

"How about Gravity 4?" Stevie suggests.

"That's actually not a bad name." I say.

"Hey!" Nelson and Kevin whine.

"Actually, we kind of like Gravity 4. Where'd you get that idea?" Nelson asks.

"I dunno. It just came to me, and you guys brought your science textbooks to music." she explains.

"Oh. So Gravity 4?" Stevie asks.

"Gravity 4."

**I have no idea what kind of crap I just wrote. The New York Madison Square Garden thing was inspired by one of my fanfiction besties. That sounded lame. Anyways, n****ot sure if I should say her name, so I won't. Hope this wasn't so terrible to read. Review please.**


End file.
